George Weasley
|alias=*Gred *Georgie (By Molly Weasley after he loses an ear) *Harry Potter (polyjuice) * Fred (by Molly, mixing him up with Fred) *Your Holeyness *Prankster-in-chief * |species= |gender=Male |hair=Red |eyes=Brown |family=*Arthur Weasley (father) *Molly Weasley (mother) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Percy Weasley (brother) *Fred Weasley (twin brother) *Ron Weasley (brother) *Ginny Weasley (sister) *Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) *Cedrella Black (paternal grandmother) *Mr. Prewett (maternal grandfather) *Mrs. Prewett *Gideon Prewett (uncle) *Fabian Prewett (uncle) *Bilius (uncle) *Fleur Delacour (sister-in-law) *Bellatrix Black (paternal second cousin once removed) *Narcissa Malfoy (paternal second cousin once removed) *Andromeda Tonks (paternal second cousin one removed) *Mirianda Snape (paternal third cousin) *Falin Snape (paternal third cousin) *Illumine Snape (paternal third cousin) *Jaybin Maburdan (paternal fourth cousin once removed) *Draco Malfoy (paternal third cousin) *Nymphadora Tonks (paternal third cousin) *Weasley Family *House of Black |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand=Unknown length, wood, and core material |job=Co-Owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Dumbledore's Army *Order of the Phoenix *Gryffindor Quidditch team *Weasley Family *Prewett Family *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes }} George Weasley (b. 1 April, 1978) was a wizard, son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley (née ), brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and twin brother of the late Fred Weasley. George's first few years were marked by the height of the and when Lord Voldemort fall for the first time. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 with Fred, and was into Gryffindor house. He and Fred were popular students, becoming s for the Gryffindor in their , and members of Dumbledore's Army in their unfinished . A born prankster and inventor, George left Hogwarts prior to graduation to become a successful entrepreneur, alongside his twin brother, and opened the joke shop at 93 Diagon Alley. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the and the ; in the latter, Fred died, leaving George devastated. Sometime after the end of the , George married , with whom he had a son he named Fred, in honor of his late twin, and a daughter named Roxanne. He and his brother Ron also turned into a huge money spinner. Personality and traits George was the quieter, gentler of the twins, and not as cruel as Fred, who took on the role of ringleader, could sometimes be. He also appeared to be slightly more moral, as he was against blackmailing when the former player defaulted on a bet at the . However, he still displayed a slight vindictive streak when it came to dealing with people he disliked; for example, he and his brother Fred had absolutely no compunction in forcing into a Vanishing Cabinet, an act which nearly killed him, according to Draco Malfoy. George's prankster nature is enjoyed by nearly everyone in his family, aside from his brother Percy and his mother, who both consider jokes to be immature and childish. However, his pranks targeted at Percy were usually good-natured, and the only thing that got hurt was Percy's pride. He and Fred particularly enjoyed teasing Percy and their younger brother Ron, while they were especially close to their sister Ginny, who was similar to them in temperament. However, they were protective of their siblings, and eventually extended this familial protectiveness towards Ron's friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (who later became their in-laws). Etymology George is a popular male given name derived from the Greek word γεωργος (georgos), meaning "farmer" or "earthworker". Saint George was a third-century martyr who became a patron saint of England after the Crusades. Six kings of Britain have borne the name George. Other famous bearers include the composer George Frideric Händel, first American president George Washington, two kings of Greece, and explorer George Vancouver. It was also the pen name of English writers George Eliot and George Orwell.Behind the Name: George See also *Fred Weasley * *Weasley Family Notes and references Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew and Evil Little Follower. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were taken from the Harry Potter Movies. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Weasley Family Category:Quidditch Category:Prewett Family Category:Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Category:Has Profile Image Category:Needs work Category:1978 Births Category:Male